sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurejin
A tall, dark-haired human male, Aurejin is frequently clothed in the traditional tunic and robes of the Jedi, though he usually wears dark gray and black instead of brown. He makes no attempt to disguise the fact that he is a Jedi and his plain, unadorned lightsaber usually hangs from his belt, lacking even a button or handgrip on its shaft. He does not carry equipment or generally even money, preferring to let his way unfold before him, though he has access to significant resources in the form of influential friends and equipment across the galaxy. Aurejin appears to have no surname. He is a venerable Jedi Master with many years of experience. His origin and history are something of a personal secret to the man and known only to a few in character. The name of his master is only known by his wife Jessalyn Valios, though his students learn something of their lineage through Aurejin's teaching and fighting style. He rarely discusses the Old Jedi Order but is at the same time profoundly concerned with their ways and occasionally distressed at the direction of the New Jedi Order. He does not abide the presence of outright evil and constantly defies people's expectations of the pacifist Jedi. He is occasionally known by the alias/title of Sword Saint. Character History and Details Aurejin is the spirit of a Jedi with the same name inhabiting a cloned body of himself. He was born before the Clone Wars on the planet Gaena, known to the galaxy as Auotos Beta II, in the Vadimus planet cluster. He was discovered by a pair of Jedi diplomats when they visited his planet in an attempt to slow a planetary civil war, and was taken as a boy for Jedi training. Over the years he grew in his training and faced many challenges, the most significant of which was his return to Gaena and the discovery that his sisters (his only family) had been taken and killed in the war. The growing difficulties in the galaxy and the Clone War itself presaged the end of the Jedi for the loyal but eccentric Jedi Aurejin, who with the help of his Master, prepared a contingency for the end of the Jedi Order. Aurejin's unique but questionable ability to transfer his living essence would be utilized along with an automated cloning facility where, should he meet his demise, he would inhabit one of his clones and be eventually "reborn," able to combat the Sith once more and secret away the essence of the Jedi's teaching for a more suitable time. Aurejin was indeed killed in the Jedi purge, though he was overconfident with his ability to inhabit the clones, and as such, the clones grew at a normal rate and, without the Aurejin's spirit to guide them, grew into Force-enabled partial shells of the Jedi. The first of these shells eventually befriended the Jedi Jessalyn Valios, Mira Isaria, and Simon Sezirok. He was captured and imprisoned by another of the clones during this time, who appeared to be shocked to learn that he had been cloned at some point and persuaded his new friends to help him track the source of this mystery. The 'second clone' was militaristic but enthusiastically a supporter of the 'Republic,' bringing war to Empire on a number of dramatic occasions. This Aurejin convinced his friends to slay one of the other clones but was eventually killed by Dar'siden, a noghri friend of the New Order of Jedi. Jessalyn and Mira eventually recovered the imprisoned clone, who by this time had established his own soul and became a genuine friend to the group. The spirit of the original Jedi Aurejin collected itself and re-emerged about this time, and declared to all of them that he intended to retake the body that was intended for him and, in the process, unfortunately destroy the rogue spirit of the friendly clone. In the original Jedi's manner of thinking, it would be a small price to pay to bring a true Jedi to the leadership of the Jedi. A struggle of sorts ensued, and the cloned Aurejin refused the weakened spirit for the sake of his friends. However, he eventually acquiesced when Jessalyn was dying of a Force disease of some sort, opening the way for the original Aurejin to take his body, restoring Jessalyn and decimating the Jedi encampment on the Gold Coast (Coronet City, Corellia) in the process. In the fusing process, the original Aurejin's spirit was merged with the cloned Aurejin, and a new person was made. The Jedi physically glowed with Force light for a number of months at times, and his abilities and insights were drastically enhanced. About this time Aurejin took on a romantic interest in Jessalyn, who he eventually married, and also took his first students of this era, including Kyyel Marrak, Joshua Arands, and Mira Isaria to an extent. He worked cooperatively with Johanna Siri te Danaan as well as she began her training. He discovered Kitterick Brandis Finian's Force ability and began his training as well. Aurejin remained a powerful presence in the New Republic for some years, working secretly with the NRI when it fit his own mysterious agenda, and at times working at odds to the wishes of the other Jedi, including Luke Skywalker, who he believes is inexperienced but whose character he respects deeply. During this time his friend the Jedi Harlock was sacrificed by Simon Sezirok, who became Aurejin's nemesis in many battles. Aurejin's own black and white view of the galaxy prompted in part Simon's refuge in the Dark arts, along with his lover and student, Mailyn Raines. Later, Aurejin encountered and briefly befriended Roth Satel, a minion of the "reborn Palpatine," though the Jedi, with mixed feelings, confronted the young Sith and allowed him to kill himself. Aurejin is a spectacular melee fighter, and despite his deep insight and remarkable compassion, often resorts to his intuitive grasp of combat to solve problems, which is his greatest weakness. He is nearly unmatched in personal combat, though Simon Sezirok proved to be his equal on several occasions. While Aurejin would rightly believe that Luke Skywalker is much less knowledgeable about lightsaber combat than he, the other Jedi Master is likely his better. Aurejin's grasp of other Force abilities is quite formidable in some areas but his singular strength and expression of the Force flows through the blade of his violet-hued lightsaber. Aurejin has a son, Kiri, with the Jedi Jessalyn Valios. Jessalyn and Aurejin are at present secreted away on Gaena with Kiri and a number of other Jedi children and artifacts. Their remote and secret location are only the first significant obstacles one would have to surpass to lay hands on Aurejin's charge, though the Jedi Master himself nonetheless frequently moves about the galaxy on his own business. Aurejin has had a number of encounters with the Sith Lord Vassily Korolov. He was also associated, perhaps romantically, at one time with Sinane Pantara, who later became Darth Pain and briefly Empress. He has encountered and battled Emperor Vadim through a proxy. At some point before 17 ABY, Aurejin fell to the dark side, through the machinations of Aleister Vadim. Twisted by the dark side, Aurejin became the target of the Jedi and his former wife, Jessalyn. He attacked the hidden Jedi asteroid colony where the younglings were kept, and attempted to kill them all; the younglings were saved by the Jedi, but the asteroid was destroyed. Afterward he was tracked down by Darth Malign and Johanna Siri te Danaan and killed in lightsaber combat by the Damion siblings. Aurejin Aurejin Aurejin